Hermione Is Not Like Most Girls
by Fizzing.Wizbees
Summary: One-shot. Hermione works hard, she doesn't want a man to support her. But she didn't want to be alone anymore. So she does what she's good at, she goes for what or should I say who she wants. Song fic to Most Girls by Pink


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter which belongs to the fantastic, ingenious, awe-inspiring JK Rowling. ******** I also do not own the song used which is Most Girls by Pink.**

**A/N: I just updated Stupid Bloody Love…so the tenth chapter is up. And I was listening to some music and this song popped up and I couldn't help but think of our stubborn Miss Hermione Granger. :) I hope you like it! **

**-Xxx-**

Hermione sat on her bed in the dormitories, working over a particularly difficult Transfiguration essay. Books were spread out around her; sheets of parchment littered her bed. Hermione was writing furiously at the essay, she took a moment to wipe sweat beads from her brow. Imagine that! Sweating over homework!

"Hermione, you really need a boyfriend. You seem lonely." Parvati spoke from her bed, while she pored over her Witch Weekly magazines.

"No time." Hermione muttered back. Girls like Parvati would never understand why schoolwork was so important. Hermione wanted to be able to support herself, no matter what. She didn't need love in her life to mess things up.

_**I never cared too much for love; it was all a bunch of mush that I did not just want. Paid was the issue of the day. If a girlfriend's got some game, couldn't be more fly, getting paid was everything.**_

__Parvati shook her head. "I really don't get you Hermione." Hermione simply responded with a snort, which pretty much translated into "Obviously"

Parvati looked put out. "Why do you care so much about grades? You need a guy! You haven't been with a guy since Viktor Krum Hermione. That was two years ago!"

Lavender emerged from the washroom, towel drying her hair – she had just had a shower. "Why did you break it with him anyways Hermione?" Lavender inquired "Any girl would've died to be in your place and you gave it up?"

_**But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me  
'Cause shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent.**_

_**Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart.**_

__"I mean really Hermione, not only was he super attractive, and brooding, I mean the real bad boy type. But he also is making major money. You wouldn't need to be stressing over your grades, you would have him to pay for you. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Me, Lavender, I don't want to have a man to support me. I want a guy I can love and who can love me. I don't care if he's rich"

A certain red-headed boy popped into her mind. Hermione was always thinking of Ron these days. He would be the kind of boy Hermione wanted to go home with. Ugh! She slammed the book she was reading shut and reached for another one.

_**MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling, Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love.**_

_**  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of. A man that understands real love**_

__She shook her head, she didn't have time to think of boys next year. She had her future to think of. Next year would be her final year at Hogwarts, and then she'd be off to look for a career. She only cared about being able to support herself. She didn't care about boys who spent big money on jewelry and cars and fancy dress robes.

_**I was a girl about the floss, it was all about the cost. How much he spent on me. Seek for a man who's got the means, to be giving me diamond rings. Its what every fly girl could want or even dream. But I'm not every girl, and I don't need no G to take care of me. 'Cause shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent.**_

__"Hermione, who cares about being able to buy your own place, and support yourself if you're alone?" Well…Parvati had a point. But that doesn't mean she needed to get a rich guy.

"You know, you're absolutely right." And with that she walked out of the dormitory and into the common room. Harry was sitting in a puffy armchair, working on his potions homework.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted her with a smile when he saw her. She smiled back.

"Hello Harry, do you know where Ron is?" She tried to sound casual, but I mischevious, knowing, gleam passed through Harry's eyes.

"I think he's down by the black lake." He said, Hermione nodded, thanked him and ran outside.

_**MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling, Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love.**_

_**  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of. A man that understands real love**_

__The air was starting to warm up, it was mid-April and the leaves on trees were budding. The sun was shining upon the grounds, it was truly...magical.

Hermione walked slowly, her hands in her pockets. She knew that her grades were important, and she would be able to cover herself no matter what. But Ron would love her. That's all she needed.

She didn't want to get with a man unless they truly felt for each other. And the only man she felt for in that sense was Ronald Weasley. It always had been. Even though he had been a foolish, immature, short-tempered little boy, she had always loved him. Although…nothing much had changed, he was still foolish, him and Harry were certainly not mature (although Harry was quickly becoming soon as his fight with Voldemort was approaching quickly) and Ron would never cure that terrible temper of his.

_**But I'm not every girl  
And I don't need no G to take care of me, no  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, oh most girls**_

She was slowly approaching him, his flaming red hair stood out a mile away. He turned around when he heard her footsteps approaching. His freckled face broke into an earth-shattering smile.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. But she put on her game face, she was only going to say this to him once and he would just have to try and understand. "Listen Ronald," she began firmly, and his face became serious at her tone. "I would never want a man to support me, I work far to hard for that" Ron snorted, "But I don't want to be alone. And I was thinking that this war is coming far to fast and I don't want to be alone.

"But I do not want to be with a guy unless I cared about him, unless I actually loved him and he loved me. I want a guy who makes me want to rip my hair out, and yet make me want to leap for joy. And I know only one guy who has ever done that."

Her hands were on her hips and she was slightly out of breath. Ron stood up slowly and stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah, who?" He demanded firmly

_**I'm not most girls, don't wanna dance if he can't be everything  
I, I just want real love, said I gotta have real love  
Everything that, can **__**you**__** be everything that I dream of**_

She kissed him fiercely on the mouth, at first he was shocked and stood still, but then he moved into the kiss. All of their fights, all of their temper tantrums and disagreements, all of the moments they had shared were being put into this kiss. It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever even imagined.

Eventually broke apart and Hermione looked straight into his eye, and with one word, she grabbed for what she wanted,

"You."


End file.
